1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system providing a tactical lighting unit and synchronized eye protection.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Technological improvements in law enforcement and military applications are ever evolving. One area that has gained popularity in recent years is the use of non-lethal control devices. For example, tactical lights have served a role as a method of non-lethal force, used to temporarily blind and disorient targets.
However, despite the above advances, there is still a strong need in the art for improved devices that help minimize the use of force, reduce injuries, as well as minimize excessive force complaints. The present invention accomplishes the above needs in the art and also provides other advantages, as will be described in detail below.